


Umami

by CAW



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Social Character, Bi-Curiosity, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Murder, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Lucas needs to get his ass to therapy, M/M, Mild Blood, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Southern accents, phone addiction, southern slang, syringes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAW/pseuds/CAW
Summary: Lucas doesn't know how to take a loss gracefully.
Relationships: Andre Strickland/Peter Walken, Lucas Baker/Clancy Jarvis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Umami

"Motherfucker!"

And there it was. It had taken almost four and a half hours, but one lucky sonofabitch had finally won. With a straight  _ fucking _ flush, no less. In all of his time playing Poker online, Lucas had  _ never _ seen that happen before and he was  _ always  _ playing online. 

Guess there was a first time for everything.

Didn't make him feel any better over losing his two hundred and thirteen winning streak, but what could he do.

Inhaling deeply as the words  **YOU LOSE!** floated onto his brightly lit computer screen, Lucas leaned back in his chair and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from letting a stream of curses arise from his throat, the wheels of his chair squeaking as he pushed himself away from his desk. Closing his eyes and feeling the pleasant burn in his eye sockets that appeared whenever he used his computer late at night, Lucas stretched his arms over his head with a crack and tutted lowly at himself, his words barely audible even to himself as he spun his chair in a slow circle. "Goddamn it," Lucas mumbled when he had finished his chair's rotation and returned his electric eyes to the pulsating screen in front of him, "Shoulda known he hada six. Coulda got 'im if it'da just been'a queen-"

_ Ping! _

The ringing notification noise of the chat box feature on the website momentarily broke Lucas' train of thought.

_ <CJ_1019> : Rematch? _

Lucas' eyes narrowed as he read the message, sliding his chair across the bumpy attic floor and back in front of his desk. His shaky fingers posed themselves over his keyboard as he made up his mind and smiled slyly.

_ <thebakerclown> : eh why not _

He was gonna win this time. That he would make sure of.

\---

The bright daylight shining from the small, circular attic window awoke Lucas much earlier than he would have liked, his face smashed against his desk and his neck absolutely killing him. With a groan and a snap of his neck, Lucas shuffled his chair backwards and stood up stiffly, nearly pitching fowards onto his face as his sleeping foot gave out from under him. Getting down the latter was trickier than it was normally, his hands feeling heavy and lazy as he carefully made his way tiredly down to the floor of his childhood bedroom. 

"Up kinda late, weren't ya?"

"Shut the Hell up, Zoe."

"Could hear ya swearin' like a sailor all night long."

Lucas didn't acknowledge his sister from where she sat with a book in her lap on her own childhood bed nor the fact that his gut twisted at the reminder that he had not managed to beat that  _ fucker  _ in any of the twenty something Poker games they had played last night. Just that thought alone made Lucas' blood boil. It was abnormal to have lost so many games when he literally had beat over two thousand other players with little to no loses since he had started playing online. Not only that, Lucas was a very sore loser and couldn't help but take his utter desolation by the hands of  _ CJ_1019  _ personally.

"Daddy said he wanted ya ta help him fix the door in the garage. Said somethin' 'bout it movin' too slowly. He's gonna be pissed you weren't there sooner-"

Lucas slammed the door to his room as hard as he could as he stepped into the hallway, huffing angrily to himself as he shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets and stormed towards the garage. God, today was gonna be a shitty day, wasn't it?

\---

This was gonna be it. He was one card away from making a flush. All he needed was one more diamond and…

"Oh come on!" Lucas' exclaimed angrily when the final card revealed a jack of hearts, his hand slamming onto his desk hard enough to jitter the multiple screens he had displayed in front of him.  _ CJ_1019  _ checked as Lucas seethed in his cushioned seat, the hand that was resting on the table bunching into a fist as his nails dug into the meat of his palm in irritation. Reluctantly selecting the check button as well, Lucas leaned back and watched with folded arms and a nasty expression as his opponent won the match.

Big Surprise there.

_ <CJ_1019> : Almost had me at the end lol _

Lucas, his expression morphing into one of annoyance, simply exited the match and shut down his computer, for the first time in years choosing to go to bed before two in the morning instead of just doing something else on his computer. 

Creeping down the latter as silently as possible, Lucas ignored the stone settling in his stomach as he crept to the door, mindful of the squeaking hinges as he slipped into the hallway. Pulling his hood up in one swift movement, Lucas tried not to think about how he kept getting his ass handed to him by a fucking  _ girl _ and instead kept his gaze on the polished floorboards, ideas twisting and turning sharply in his mind as he tried to figure out how he was actually going to beat  _ CJ_1019 _ . 

Because if he didn't beat her at least once, he was going to lose his fucking mind. Plus, if the old man ever found out, Lucas would never hear the end of it.

\---

"How'd ya get so good at poker n' shit?"

Joe glanced at Lucas briefly before muttering as he examined the white, PBC pipe in his hand, "Learned most of it in the Marines. Not a lotta stuff ta do when yer waitin' around to be blown to bits."

Seeing his uncle stretch his hand towards him, Lucas grabbed the large hack saw that was at his feet and passed it to his uncle gently. "That where the old man learn too?" Lucas asked quizzically as he watched his uncle saw through the pipe as though he were cutting through butter, "'Cause he's the one tha' taught me n' he ain't even that good."

A large splash echoed directly from Lucas' left, the water that surrounded his uncle's little shack at the edge of the Baker Property quivering with ripples as Lucas turned his head to watch the water anxiously. Joe, humming with satisfaction as he observed his newly cut pipe, rose from his knees fluidly and, clapping hand solidly on Lucas' shoulder as he passed him, said heartedly, "Your Daddy ain't ever been as good as me when it came to all that bettin' nonsense. You shoulda been in Vegas the time we went and your Daddy lost three thousand dollars at the black jack table. His face was goddamn priceless."

The ground was soft and squelchy under Lucas' feet as he trotted after his fast paced uncle, his shoulders hunching in on themselves as another louder splash came from the water to his left. "I hadn't been born yet," Lucas countered as he followed Joe into his shack and slumped down onto one of the rock hard couches, his hand fishing into one of his sweatshirt pockets and pulling out his phone.

Joe gave Lucas a sympathetic snort as he lowered himself back to his knees and, peering into the darkness that was the cabinet under his sink, stated, "Too bad. You woulda loved it. Woulda had a real good laugh. I know I did."

Lucas grunted in acknowledgment after his uncle finished speaking, already lost in his own world of pixels and poker themed searches as Joe jabbed the pipe into place as hard as he could with a deafening  **clang!**

\---

_ <CJ_1019> : You need a breather? We've been going at this for like four hours? _

Lucas growled under his breath, his hand tightening on his mouse. Not only was she a damn good player, she was also humble as fuck. That was just  _ perfect _ . 

_ <thebakerclown> : getting tired already? ive only been getting started _

_ <CJ_1019> : I'm only going to keep playing if you actually learn to play correctly _

"Fuckin' bitch."

_ <thebakerclown> : i know how to play _

_ <CJ_1019> : Then show me lol _

\---

The look on Jack's face when Lucas voluntarily walked into the garage was hilarious to look at, his pale eyes widening as he looked up from the hood of his car with a ratchet in one of his greasy hands. Swallowing back a chuckle, Lucas instead focused on the pieces of the disembowled engine that laid strewn across the cement floor and basically ignored his father's questioning stare. The silence that bounced through the garage was almost jarring, with Lucas being so used to being scolded or yelled at whenever Jack was around. Finally, as he traced a finger over the trunk of the car, Lucas fixed his father with a blank expression and asked quietly, "Ya busy later?"

"Don't you got classes to git to?" Jack asked in return, his head turning to the large engine on the floor as he closed the hood of the car with a slam, "I ain't payin' for those damn online schools fer nothin'."

"Not today I don't." Lucas was technically telling the truth since all his classes were on break for the winter, but now he had to get an apprenticeship to really get his career going and he hadn't exactly been looking yet. But the old man didn't need to know that. Not yet. He'd probably figure it out eventually. Through Zoe, no doubt. The little rat. "I'm on break, 'memeber?"

Jack nodded his head with a hum as he bent down next to the engine, using his ratchet to take one of the larger metal pieces off and dropping it soildly to the floor with a clang. "Pass me the screwdriver next to your foot." Lucas simply kicked the screwdriver with the toe of his right boot, Jack giving him a stern glare when the tool skittered to a halt in front of him. Lucas stared as his old man continued to take apart the old engine, an icy feeling filling his chest as the wind from the open garage door flew up his sweatshirt. "I might be free. 'Pends on how long it takes to take out all the damn screws in this thing," Jack muttered as he twisted the screwdriver as hard as could and popped off another screw, "If you helped, this would go a lot quicker-"

Huffing as he placed his hands in his pockets, Lucas shook his head lightly and turned on his heel, content to just go back inside and wait for Jack to be done instead of actually helping him with anything. Cars were too confusing and their parts were so small. Lucas prefered working on machines that had parts he could actually  _ see _ , like the pulley he had fixed inside the barn a couple days ago. Plus, spending all that time in a tight work space with lots of sharp tools with his old man when they could barely be civil to each other at the best of times sounded like a bad idea.

"Just let me know when yer done."

\---

"It's so sweet that you two are finally startin' ta get along again."

Marguerite beamed from where she was stirring her gumbo in the kitchen, Lucas barely paying her any mind as he focused on the cards in his hand. Jack seemed to not hear his wife as well, his eyebrows furrowing together as he stared between the card in the center of the table and the three cards gathered tightly in his hand. In fact, the only person that seemed to hear Marguerite at all was Zoe, his piercing, brown eyes narrowing as she looked up from her book and watched her brother and father play Poker in front of her with potato crisps as betting pieces.

"Yep. They sure are, Mama," Zoe drawled sarcastically as she peeked at Lucas' hand, snickering quietly as Lucas shot her an angry look and shifted farther away in his seat. Oh how he wished he could just curse her out or make her leave the room. But she was ' _ Daddy's favorite _ ' and anything that Lucas said (or swore) would just automatically get him in heaps of trouble.

So instead, Lucas bit his tongue in irritation and said, "Check." He could taste copper in his mouth as Zoe raised a brow and returned her focus to her book.

\---

_ <CJ_1019> : You better not have an ace or I swear to God _

With a smirk, Lucas clicked the raise button and leaned back in his chair comfortably, watching with satisfaction as the bet rose to ten grand. Thank God this wasn't a site where you had to bet actual money or he would be well on his way to being kicked out of the house for betting enough money to buy a small mansion. Lucas watched as his opponent made her decision, his screen blinking multiple times as a notification let him know that CJ had matched his bet. The program drew the final card… which was a two of clubs.

Leaning up again with a grumble, Lucas clicked the check button and quickly typed out a message.

_ <thebakerclown> : yer fucked asshole :) _

Hopefully false bravado would fuck with CJ enough to trick her into folding her hand. Unlikely since she seemed pretty smart, but there was no harm in trying.

_ <CJ_1019> : Didn't raise the bet? I'm surprised considering I'm "fucked" _

_ <thebakerclown> : arent i kind? im letting you keep some of your bit coins even after you stole my entire supply _

_ <CJ_1019> : How benevolent of you _

Lucas chuckled lightly as CJ checked as well, his fingers drumming anxiously on his desk as the screen froze momentarily to pull up the winner.

**YOU WIN!**

Lucas blinked once at the screen as his heart dropped to his stomach.

He had three of a kind.

CJ only had one high card.

Lucas had finally  _ fucking _ won.

_ <CJ_1019> : Well played man! Only took you like a week! _

_ <thebakerclown> : thanks _

With a whoop of joy, Lucas spun himself in a circle and punched the air enthusiastically. He had done it! He had done it! He had…

_ <CJ_1019> : Rematch or… Do you wanna walk away as reigning champ? _

Oh. Right. Now that Lucas had beaten CJ, he didn't  _ have _ to play with her anymore… but he kinda sorta liked playing against someone that wasn't super easy to beat… It wasn't like he had anything better to do…

_ <thebakerclown> : what the hell. i got nothing better to do _

_ <CJ_1019> : :D _

_ <CJ_1019> : You're going to regret saying that but okay _

\---

"Yer in a good mood today."

Hopping off the bottom rung of the latter, Lucas gave Zoe, who was drinking a cup of coffee on her bed, a smirk as he replied, "What'a ya talkin' 'bout? I'm always in a good mood."

That comment made Zoe snort coffee up her nose, Lucas' smile only growing wider as he watched his sister struggle to breath and laugh at the same time. 

Turning to face her directly, he shoved his hands into his pockets and waited until Zoe's eyes stopped watering before continuing, "When've I ever been in a bad mood, hm? Honest, I wanna know."

"Did ya, like,  _ get laid  _ or somethin' last night? Because  _ Jesus Christ _ , this is the most you've talked ta me since we were real little," Zoe rasped out, standing up from her seat and nearly spilling what remained of her coffee onto the white rug under her feet. The smirk on Lucas' lips fell as he tried to make his expression as neutral as possible. Usually he didn't give a shit if he saw or talked to his little sister at all; There were even some days where he would wish for Zoe to just  _ disappear _ all together. But something about finally winning a couple of games against CJ last night made sparks of happiness rocket inside of Lucas and, even though he was usually very good at hiding his emotions, he didn't particularly want to today.

Taking a few steps backwards as he pulled his phone from his pocket, Lucas focused his attention on the device in his hand as he asked positively, "Ya still need that trailer door fixed?"

No response came from Zoe at first, Lucas looking up from his Sudoku game as a flicker of impatience flitted through his body silently. Seemingly noticing he was looking at her, Zoe looked away from the hole in the attic with a nod and replied gratefully, "Yea… That door is a motherfucker to get back on its hinges."

\---

What Lucas was learning real quick was that while CJ could destroy him at Poker, Black Jack was a completely different story. After losing a dozen rounds (with Lucas grumbling and cursing after every single one), CJ had graciously suggested that they try a different game that was also on the website. At first, Lucas had refused. But CJ could be pretty darn persuasive when she wanted to be.

_ <CJ_1019> : Come on. It's a totally different game! You might be great! _

_ <thebakerclown> : I dunno _

_ <CJ_1019> : Please? _

_ <thebakerclown> : i kinda want to see if i can beat you again _

_ <CJ_1019> : How about if I offer you some real life incentive? _

A frown creased over Lucas' lips as he read the sentence again. Real life  _ what _ ?

_ <thebakerclown> : what do you mean _

_ <CJ_1019> : We'll play one more round of Poker. If you win, you give me something. If I win, I'll give you something. _

"What the--" Lucas sputtered as he blinked multiple times at his screen just to make sure what he was reading was real. What the Hell was she talking about? She couldn't actually mean… She totally wasn't talking about… Right? Lucas' blood ran hot as he tried to process CJ's words.

_ <thebakerclown> : like? _

_ <CJ_1019> : I dunno.. A phone # maybe? _

Oh. Okay wow. Lucas was quite literally shaking with excitement, grabbing his phone subconsciously from his pocket and placing it on the table next to him.

_ <thebakerclown> : that was kinda smooth _

_ <CJ_1019> : Thanks I try. Is that a game on? _

_ <thebakerclown> : yep _

\---

**(1)-202-766-1019** **: Is this the right number?**

With a sharp intake of breath, Lucas plucked his phone off of his desk, the small attic pulsating with artificial light as the  **YOU LOSE!** screen bobbed across his monitor.

**Me : yep it's me CJ**

**(1)-202-766-1019 : Okay good. I just wanted to make sure I didn't type in the wrong number and start talking to a psychopath lol**

Lucas chuckled darkly before flipping off his computer, bathing the room in darkness as his blue eyes struggled to adjust. He didn't even care that he lost that final round; He had kinda won anyway.

\---

Going into town was always such a drag. The road from the Baker Farm to the main road was bumpy as all Hell and the truck that was given to Lucas for his seventeenth birthday was in desperate need of repairs. He had tried fixing up the motor and the gear shift before, but, given that his attention had been focused on another project in the barn, Lucas had pushed the old rust bucket to the side and had completely forgotten about it.

He was regretting not dealing with the navy blue truck sooner though, as one of his tires was flat and he was going to have to drive his truck into the middle of Dulvey to an auto shop in order to fix it. That meant he was going to have to talk to people he didn't particularly enjoy being around (to be honest, Lucas didn't really enjoy anyone's company) and he was going to have to ask for help, which was something he simply refused to do 99% of the time. It didn't help that the family that ran said Dulvey Auto Repair Shop was none over then the motherfucking  _ Carters _ ; To say that the Bakers and the Carters had bad blood between them was an  _ understatement _ . And most of it was directly Lucas' fault.

Shaking his head with an angry huff, Lucas wished once more that his Uncle had been available to go with him to the shop so he wouldn't have to deal with people staring at him and whispering about his past all on his own. Pulling onto the main road, the wheel in his hands squeaking angrily at the tight left turn, Lucas risked a glance at his phone in the passager seat, a small smile spreading across his lips at how naive CJ was.

How she didn't actually know who he was and what he had done. Hopefully, she would never find out. It absolutely break Lucas if he lost CJ as a friend.

\---

"What're ya lookin' for today, Baker?" Lucas glanced away from the power drill he was examining, his face drawn up tight as he gave Mr. Morgan a blank look. While the shopkeeper was more often than not friendly to his frequent buyer, Mr. Morgan was quite the gossip and Lord only knew that Lucas needed  _ more _ people making up stories about what he was building in his barn. It was only a gate to keep the cows and pigs separated, but it wouldn't matter what he said if people spun it into something far more sinister. Nobody ever listened to what he had to say.

"N'thing in particular," Lucas drawled before moving away from the power drills and down into the manual tool aisle, Mr. Morgan's sharp eyes peering into the back of his head as he moved. He tried to ignore the piercing gaze as he looked at the row of screwdrivers hanging on the wall, pulling up his hood self consciously as if to stop Mr. Morgan from looking at him too intently. From seeing right through him. Lucas  _ hated _ when people talked about him, but he hated it more when people just pretended he didn't exist.

His eyes finally landing on the tool he wanted, Lucas plucked the screwdriver off of the wall and, grabbing the power drill he had been eyeing earlier as well, sauntered his way over to the counter to ring up his items. A dull vibrating noise came from Lucas' pocket as his phone alerted him that someone had texted him, Lucas pulling his phone out to have a look while Mr. Morgan placed all of his items in a plastic bag. 

**CJ : You on for a round of Black Jack tonite?**

**Me: you bet your ass i am**

**CJ : You sound confident for someone who is going to be demolished :P**

**Me : fifty fifty shot. don't get too cocky**

**CJ : I'll try :P**

"That yer Ma or Pa?" 

Closing his phone quickly, Lucas reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, sliding Mr. Morgan a twenty instead of answering his question.

\---

"What the Hell are ya doin'!?"

Zoe simply offered her brother a sly grin and a shrug, her hand firmly clasping Lucas' mouse. "WiFi cut out on the first floor, so Daddy sent me up here to git ya ta fix it. Ya weren't in the bedroom, so I went up here assumin' ya were asleep," Zoe explained as she rose from her brother's computer chair, Lucas breathing heavily as his hands bunched into fists at his sides, "It ain't my fault ya left yer stupid computer on fer me ta snoop in."

"Git the fuck outta here," Lucas seethed as he finished ascending the latter rungs and stomped over to where Zoe was sitting, grabbing her by the meat of her arm and trying to yank her from his seat, "Right now, Zoe!"

Zoe ripped her arm from her brother's grasp and sidestepped around him, her brown eyes twinkling in amusement as she bent over to start climbing down the latter. Lucas didn't even need to see what was on the screen to know what Zoe had been looking at, his stomach tying into knots as he awaited his sister's questions. Sure enough, she did not disappoint. "By the way, who's CJ?" Zoe asked innocently as she stepped onto the first rung of the letter, the creaking of the old wood grinding into Lucas' ears.

"None of yer beeswax, shithead."

"Is she yer  _ girlfrieeeend _ ?"

It took Lucas less than a second to chuck a small piece of construction wood at Zoe's head, the piece bouncing on the wooden wall behind her as she ducked out of the way at the last second with a laugh. "I'm takin' that as a yes!" She called as she continued down the latter, Lucas muttering curses under his breath as he sat in his swivel chair and pulled out his phone.

\---

They ended up playing only three rounds of Black Jack before CJ said that she just wanted to talk to Lucas on his phone. Though momentarily unnerved by the idea of her wanting to just "talk" to him, Lucas eventually relented. Now three hours into texting with CJ, he was glad he had.

**Me : youve never been to six flags? really?**

**CJ : Really really. The roller coasters are way too high for me.**

**CJ : My roommate Andre tried to make me go with him one time, but I literally refused to get out of bed the day of so he had to go with his boyfriend instead.**

"Lucas! Git yer ass down here, boy!"

Throwing his head back with an agitated huff, Lucas looked back down at his phone and tried to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that had wished over him at the mention at CJ's "roommate." Luckily, it seemed like Andre had a… a boyfriend. And obviously, CJ was not from Louisiana because if anyone around here were walking around with a significant other of the same sex, shit would catch fire real fucking quick and they'd be run out of town in five minutes. Swallowing uncomfortably, Lucas quickly stood from his seat and peered over the entrance of the attic, rolling his eyes when he saw Jack staring up at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Are you gonna come fix the damn WiFi or not?" Jack growled, placing his hand on the side of the latter as he leaned against it for support, "I'm expectin' a call tonight 'bout that car I've been fixin' for the past month."

"Give me a moment," Lucas muttered as he stepped away from the latter, his old man sighing heavily far below as Lucas quickly typed up a message for CJ.

**Me : gotta go. talk soon**

**CJ : Yeah definitely :)**

\---

"Do you not like the mashed potatoes, dear?" Marguerite asked worriedly as Lucas looked down at his uneaten plate unflinchingly, "I can cook somethin' else up if you like?"

"You hush up," Jack said firmly as he fixed Lucas with a cold look, "Yer son will anythin' you give him. Ain't that right, Lucas?"

No response except for Lucas raising his head to look at Marguerite solemnly, his hands itching to grab the phone that was snuggly in his pocket and to quickly type CJ a message. The clinking of silverware against clay plates made the uncomfortable silence a little more tolerable.

As Lucas finally picked up his knife to start carving into the steak in front of him, Zoe spoke, her own plate completely devoid of food, "Lucas is probably too busy thinkin' about his girlfriend ta eat much-"

"You shut the fuck up, Zoe," Lucas snapped warningly, his electric eyes blown wide as he stared daggers at his younger sister. Zoe stared back unwaveringly, but did slide back in her seat at Lucas' serious tone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a damn minute.  _ Girlfriend _ ?" Jack sounded surprised as he picked up another piece of his steak and shoved it into his mouth. Lucas refused to meet his old man's questioning gaze. "When the Hell did  _ that _ happen?"

"I think that's wonderful news!" Marguerite exclaimed as Lucas pulled his hood up over his face, wishing that he was anywhere then where he was, "What's her name, honey?"

"She don't got one," Lucas grumbled as he slid down in his seat, his mother making a confused face as she looked at Jack for clarification.

For his part, the old man just laughed, as if Lucas having a girlfriend were the most ridiculous thing in the universe. "I get it!" He laughed, taking a swig of his beer as he struggled to get out his next words, "It's one of them  _ imaginary _ girlfriends, Marguerite! He hasn't come up with no name yet!"

That was it. Lucas shoved his chair away from the table, everything on top moving forcefully to the right, and stalked out of the dining room, shooting one final death stare at his sister before rushing up the stairs that lead to the second floor. At least Zoe had the decency to look a little sorry for what she had said.

\---

**Me : hey you up?**

A few anxious moments passed as Lucas laid quietly on his childhood bed, his mind racing as his phone rested lightly on his stomach. Hopefully CJ wasn't in a completely different time zone… Lucas really didn't want to wake her by accident. Maybe he shouldn't have texted her at all… The buzzing of a notification pulled him from his thoughts.

**CJ : Unfortunately. My roommates are fucking next door and it's pissing me off >:(**

A chill ran up Lucas' spine as he read over her words carefully, grunting quietly as he sat up and threw his spindly legs over the side of the bed. She really didn't mince her words, did she? That must mean she really trusts him.

Lucas winced at the thought.

**Me : wow**

**CJ : Yeah. They fuck like rabbits, so it's like every night. It really sucks.**

**CJ : Especially since I don't have anyone to hang out with or "do" stuff with**

**CJ : I don't think I've slept well since they got together**

Letting CJ ramble about her roommates through her text messages, Lucas, his hands shaking ever so slightly, looked at his door, which was ajar and allowed a small sliver of warm light into his old room, as he bit the inside of his cheek. Normal people don't just start to rant about their friend's sex lives, right? This wasn't just any old conversation between friends, was it? This was something else. Something scary and dangerous and exciting and  _ risky _ . He felt almost sick to his stomach, a wave of nausea rising up his throat as the fear of ruining  _ everything _ he had developed with CJ crashed over him in one giant swoop. He couldn't afford to lose anymore friends; He fucking couldn't deal with the guilt anymore.

The moon shined eerily into his room, making Lucas' eyes even brighter than they normally were, as he finally looked down at his phone with a flinch, his messenger app completely filled with long ass monologues from CJ. 

**CJ : But yeah. The moaning and slapping noises ~ That's the worst fucking part. I can deal with a little spanking every once and a while, but EVERY NIGHT?! It's ridiculous!**

**CJ : I scare you off?**

Trying to ignore the heat flooding through his body, Lucas huffed and typed out a quick reply, deciding to take a walk to the barn and to work on the fence he had been trying to make for what seemed like two thousand years. He would deal with CJ and her confusing signals in the morning.

**Me : nah. just very informative. im going to sleep. ttyl**

**CJ : Night :) Sorry if I was too personal**

\---

Zoe stopped by the barn the next day, Lucas briefly looking up from the pieces of wood he was cutting to roll his eyes at his younger sister and wish that he had placed a lock on the door.

"Just here ta feed the cows," Zoe offered lamely as she awkwardly walked past Lucas with a heavy bucket of oats in her hands. Lucas grunted in response, his eyes never leaving his work as toyed with the hacksaw in his hand. He accidently cut himself on the tip of his pointer finger, but that's what he got for playing with things he shouldn't have been. Examining the blood bubbling to the surface of his skin for a few moments with a small smirk, he popped the finger into his mouth and swiped the ruby liquid away with his tongue. The copper taste enveloping his mouth was surprisingly sweet.

"Look… I just wanted ta say I'm sorry!" Zoe called from across the barn, the cows mooing as she filled their troughs with oats, "I didn't mean fer ya to git so upset! I was only jokin'!"

"Whatever," Lucas growled as he stood from a squatted position, throwing his hacksaw carelessly to the ground as he hoisted one of the wooden planks over his shoulder with a grunt and began carrying it, "Doesn't fuckin' matter now, does it?"

Zoe didn't have a response to that, so Lucas just laughed hallowly and began to drag his plank away, looking to be anywhere but with his bitch of a sister.

\---

Lucas was risking the wrath of his old man for this, but he had to know. He  _ had  _ to.

**Me : this might seem personal but what do you look like**

**Me : dont need to answer if you dont wanna**

Lucas groaned and spun slowly in his chair, his computer screens brightening up the hot, sticky attic as they displayed his current lock screen of an alligator. Maybe he was being a bit too forward… Shit. Shit shit shit! Lucas rucked his knees up to his chest as the chair spun faster, his eyes blurring with the environment of the attic as he got lost in his thoughts. The binging of his phone brought reality crashing back down upon him.

**CJ : Long black hair. Grey eyes. Usually wearing some sort of graphic tea and a hat. Either a beanie or a baseball cap.**

Oh shit. Lucas swallowed roughly and stood up from his chair, leaning over his desk as he glared unblinkingly at his computer screen. "You've done it now," Lucas drawled under his breath, his fingers itching to use his mouse to search up some… less than appropriate websites, "You've gone and gotten yerself in a whole heap of trouble. Lord help ya."

**CJ : Why do you want to know?**

Lucas was quaking all over as he picked his phone off of his desk to type his message, quickly dropping the phone back onto the table once he had finished as if the machine had burned him.

**Me : cause im thinking about meeting you in person**

**CJ : Oh…**

\---

The way that Lucas pictured CJ inside of his head was unrealistic… He knew this, but still didn't give a shit. He was going to imagine she had plump lips, hair that was shiny and wild, and a nice ass until he saw what she looked like through a picture or in real life. Until then… well… it was nice to have a person (however fake) in mind while he masterbated.

Even though he hadn't gotten confirmation from CJ about whether or not she wanted to see him in real life yet, Lucas at least could think about how her steely eyes must be truly beautiful under the moonlight and how she probably sounds like an angel when she laughs. Those thoughts would be with him even if shit did go south between them.

And that was good enough for him. For now.

\---

**CJ : Do you live in DC?**

Putting down the strands of stripped wire he had been grasping in both hands as he tried to rewire the telephone line in the old house, Lucas whipped out his phone and smirked happily at the unopened message. She lives in Washington DC. That was a lot closer than Lucas expected.

**Me : nah. dulvey, louisiana**

**CJ : Oh shit! Really! That's pretty damn close!**

**Me : yeah it is**

A sharp shock from the exposed wires stung the outside of Lucas' wrist, a scowl etching across his face he pushed the protruding wires out of arm's length and back into the plaster wall. "Screw this. I ain't fixin' this," Lucas ranted as he stood from where he was crotched over and pushed the large desk that had hidden the wires back into place, "Let the old man deal with this fuckin' thang fer once."

**CJ : Good news is that I might be able to find a way to get down there. I work on a YouTube channel as a cameraman and the co-host just happens to be Andre. I'm sure there's plenty of spooky shit that happens in Louisiana that'll keep them entertained while we meet up!**

**CJ : Do you somewhere we can meet?**

**Me : there's a diner. called Debbie's. it's got decent food**

**CJ : Ok! Sounds like a plan!**

**CJ : btw - Can't wait to hear that sweet Southern drawl of yours! ;)**

Lucas smirked at his phone after that comment, a small fire licking the insides of his chest as he slowly made his way out of the old house.

\---

"A friend might be comin' ta visit soon."

Marguerite looked up from cleaning the large dining room table while a smile spread across her cheeks, Lucas clutching his own cleaning rag tightly in his fist as he gauged his mother's reaction. Her smile looked sincere from what he could tell, so that was a good thing at least. Bending over to help Marguerite clean the remainder of last night's pasta and meatballs, Lucas suppressed the urge to start complaining bitterly about some random bullshit in order to make himself feel less exposed. He wouldn't do that to his Ma; To the old man and Zoe? Now that was a different story.

Red splatters of pasta sauce were quickly soaked into the damp dishrag as Marguerite hummed constantly, her quiet response prompting a small smile, one not full of teeth or lies, from Lucas' lips. That was the nice thing about his Ma. She always supported him, no matter what. Even when no one else did. Even when everyone told her that he was crazy and that he had killed a kid in cold blood, she still had stood firmly by his side. 

Marguerite simply refused to see Lucas as the monster he knew he most certainly was. And Lucas could appreciate that, even if it was equal parts stupid and dangerous of her to do so.

They finished cleaning the dining room in silence, but the humming from earlier was enough confirmation for Lucas to know that his Ma supported him. Hopefully CJ would get along with her when she got to Dulvey.

\---

It was late at night and Lucas was back at the old house, this time hunting around in the attic for an old picture frame that his old man asked (hollered would have been more accurate) him to get. Being up there close to midnight in the middle of April, a normally very humid part of the year in Louisiana, was making Lucas hot and irritable, his quick movements and the poor lighting of the house causing him to trip over every little thing that was in his way. He had eventually decided that breaking an ankle over a goddamned portrait of Great Aunt Lucy was simply not worth it and had chosen to sit in one of the unfinished rooms on the top floor of the house, sitting criss cross on the ground with his phone in hand as he lazily scrolled through Twitter.

His eyes flicked to the top of his screen as the notification for his messages appeared, CJ's name sparking a subdued excited feeling in Lucas' chest as he clicked on the message.

**CJ : On the road! It was a bitch to get Andre and Pete to get out of bed this morning (you can probably guess why :/) but we should be there in like two days!**

**Me : sweet :)**

**Me : cant wait to see you at Debbie's**

**CJ : Which reminds me… I don't exactly know what you look like? So… could you send me a pic, so I know who to look for when I get there?**

Lucas inhaled sharply as his eyes flicked up from his phone and gazed contemplatively at the exposed wall before him, his phone falling to his side with a thwunk. That… was a scary proposition. Yeah they had been talking together on the phone four or five-ish months and been playing Poker and Black Jack online for close to seven, but by sending a picture… that made everything  _ real _ . CJ was really going to come to Dulvey to visit  _ him _ … HIM! The kid who didn't have any friends from elementary to high school and was still consistently talked about by his neighbors and peers! That was fucking insane!

Lucas really didn't want to make a bad first impression… he was pretty sure she would find out about ALL the rumors surrounding him and the Carver kid by the time she left Louisiana. And he really didn't want to destroy his chances of hanging out with a girl by scaring her away with his ugly mug. "Goddammit," Lucas whispered angrily to himself, his fingers posed to write a quick description of himself instead of actually sending an image, "God-fucking-dammit! Why is this so freakin' hard!?"

She had already described herself to him, so she wouldn't mind if he did the same, right? Maybe… or maybe there was a better way. Maybe… Lucas could get  _ her _ to send an image too. As a sort of… tradeoff. And he could use the excuse of "needing to know what she looked like when she got here" in order to receive said picture. His hands shook as he slowly rose from the moldy floor, walking quickly over to the one light bulb that beamed a warm light across the dank attic hallway. Yeah. That's what he will do.

**Me : hold on a moment**

"Just git it fuckin' over with, Baker."

Pulling his hood up to cover the tiny patches of his head that were beginning to bald, Lucas tried his best to not grimace as the camera flash went off. Not even bothering to glance at the picture, Lucas pasted it to his messages and hit send.

**Me : [attached image]**

The three dots bobbing at the bottom of his screen seemed to mock him as he awaited CJ's reply.

**CJ : Oh wow.**

**Me : what**

**CJ : Nothing! You look good! The lighting is a little funky, but other than that I say you look AWESOME. Handsome even.**

**CJ : AND HOLY FUCK I JUST NOTICED YOUR EYES. THEY ARE THE BLUEST FUCKING THINGS I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE.**

Lucas could feel his face heating up as he subconsciously touched his cheek with his hand, one handily continuing his conversation with CJ as he walked towards the exit of the attic. She could be bluffing; people had done that before and that had hurt like a motherfucker. But for some odd reason, Lucas  _ believed _ CJ. Good Lord, what was this girl doing to him?

**Me : thanks :)**

**Me : do you mind if i asked you for a pic as well? to find you?**

**CJ : That's no problem! One second!**

His breathing became short and stuttered as he waited not so patiently, sitting down on the staircase that led to the second floor as those awful dots reappeared on his screen. Lucas reread CJ's previous texts with a nervous lick of his lips, his fingers tapping the back of his phone case. She had called him  _ handsome.  _ SHE had called HIM hands-

**CJ : [attached image]**

Lucas' stomach positively dropped, his whole body going stiff as he stared blankly at the picture CJ had sent him. Don't get him wrong, it was a  _ nice _ picture. But… but!

"You've gotta be kiddin' me," Lucas breathed, fury surging up inside him as he slammed his phone heavily against the floor with a crack. Life really wasn't fair sometimes. It really wasn't.

\---

He had gone back for his phone the next morning, but he refused to look at it. Instead, he stuffed it deep into his back pocket and trudged deep into the Baker property swamp, his uncle's hut firmly set in mind. He could hear his uncle ceaselessly punching one of his two tarp bags full of mud (or as Lucas liked to call them, redneck punching bags) before he saw the actual damn shack come into view. Lucas' jeans were soaked through with dirty water by the time he was leaning against the wall of Joe's shack, his arms crossed and back digging into the splintery wood as he spaced off into his own world. 

"Yer here awful earlier," Joe commented in between punches, Lucas not bothering to answer as he watched an alligator slither under the surface of the green water to his right. He had half a mind to throw his phone to the gator just to see if it were stupid enough to think it was food. The rhythmic sound of Joe's punches suddenly stopping pulled Lucas from his somewhat violent thought of _forcing_ the gator to eat his phone. His uncle's intense expression was focused entirely upon him, one of Joe's hands holding the white bag in place as the other wiped droplets of sweat from his forehead. Lucas held the gaze as a flare of sadness rocketed through his body. "'Nother fight with yer Pops?" Joe asked slowly.

Lucas shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

"Did ya really fuck a man in the army?"

The question seemed to throw his uncle for a loop, a sigh rumbling from deep within his chest as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared off into the distance. Ice ran through Lucas' veins as he awaited Joe's response.

"I've done a lotta thangs in the army," Joe began as he trudged over to where Lucas was standing, his back hitting the side of his hut with a thud as he sighed again, "Most of them ain't shit that I'm proud of. But, uh…," Joe gestured with his arm as he sighed again, "...yeah. Yeah I did."

"Ya proud of it?" Lucas was trying to be as calm as possible, but every fiber within his body was positively vibrating with a delightful mixture of excitement and fear. He watched as his uncle struggled to find the right words to say, his own hand dipping into his back pocket to clutch at his now cracked phone. "What you gotta say, huh? I need ta know."

"Why DO ya gotta know!?" Joe snapped angrily as he pushed off the wall and stalked back to his punching bags, his hands balling into fists as he connected with the first bag, "What's in it fer ya?! Yer Daddy set ya up ta this?!"

"Oh please," Lucas snarked in return, pulling up his hood to shroud his face from the morning sun, "The old man would fuckin' kill me if he knew I was here talkin' ta ya 'bout this." He was quickly starting to get agitated with this conversation.

After a rather loud punch, Joe turned back to Lucas, his face red with either embarrassment or from exertion. A moment passed between the two men before Joe mumbled near silently, "I... was proud of it." A pause. "I still am proud of it."

Lucas' mouth ran dry, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Oh."

\---

**CJ : What do ya think lol? Too scary?**

**CJ : Hello?**

**CJ : Baker? You still there?**

**Me : sorry my phone died. ill see you tomorrow**

**CJ : Ok.. See you.**

\---

Waiting anxiously in one of the booths near the front of the diner, Lucas looked out the giant window and stared at the sun as it set over the bayou, his hands clasped together to keep them from tapping the table. He tried not to think about how he was going to have to probably walk all the way home because his stupid truck was in the auto shop right now (the looks that the Carter Boys had given him when he had shown up that afternoon had been  _ wonderful  _ to say the least) or about how he could hear Debbie and her little girl Ramona whispering about him behind the counter. Granted, he had been there for a like forty minutes and hadn't ordered anything yet, but… couldn't they at least wait for him to leave the diner first before talking shit about him?!

Scowling as he grabbed his phone and peered at his messages from CJ through his hood, Lucas closed the app and tried to focus on his Sudoku game, a feeling of restlessness washing over him as he bounced his leg under the metal table. 

And then suddenly, there it was. The van that CJ had told him to look out for rolled down the street and pulled into Debbie's parking lot, Lucas nearly dropping his phone as he sat up straighter in his seat and tried not to freak out. He could see two men sitting in the driver and passenger seats, obviously in the middle of an important conversation if them laughing was anything to go by. Ducking his head as one of the men looked his way, Lucas cursed under his breath at his own cowardice, watching as Debbie pulled Ramona into the diner's storage room out of the corner of his eye. That was good because Lucas wasn't entirely sure he would be able to keep his shit together once CJ got out of the van.

And then the back door of the van opened and Lucas momentarily forgot how to breath. Placing his phone on the table with a click, Lucas slid out of his booth and stood up, totally not watching as CJ climbed out of the back of the van and began walking towards Debbie's with a goodbye wave towards the two men. Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor as the whimsical bell for Debbie's front door echoed across the now completely empty diner.

God, his heart was beating so  _ fast  _ right now!

Lucas couldn't take it any longer.

"CJ?"

CJ turned towards Lucas with a bright smile, Lucas offering his own shy smile in return as he removed his hands from his pockets and lowered his hood to reveal his entire face. Jesus Christ, CJ was a lot taller than he had expected and that was saying something from a guy that was easily six feet. Stepping forward, Lucas held out his hand and said shakily, "I… I'm Lucas. Lucas Baker. The moron you've been talkin' online to fer seven months."

CJ snorted in amusement and grasped Lucas' outstretched hand firmly.

"It's about time we finally meet in person. I'm Clancy Jarvis, the asshole who has way too much down time and is in desperate need of some coffee."

\---

Granted, there wasn't a whole lot for them to talk about at first. So, to fill the silence between the questions and quips, Clancy had ordered a coffee respectfully the size of his head and Lucas had tried his damnedest not to look at Debbie when she came over to fill Clancy's order and then give him a suspicious look. "Daaaamn," Clancy gasped once he had his first sip, Lucas giggling lightly as he rested his forearms on his table and smiled, "For the middle of fucking nowhere, this coffee is kinda amazing."

"And that's just the regular," Lucas included cheerfully, his grip on his phone tightening as he tried to stay focused on the man in front of him and not on how fucking  _ awkward _ he felt, "Should try the sugary shit that they serve here. Holy Hell. I would say it's some of ta best 'round here."

"Oh really?" Clancy questioned with a quirk of his brow, taking another swallowful of his drink as Lucas watched his adam's apple bob rhythmically, "We're going to have to test that theory because I had some good ass coffee back at a Dunkin' in North Carolina-"

"Well then-" Lucas trailed off as he blankly stared at Clancy's brown eyes from where they sat behind his glasses, his mind panicking over what to say as Clancy shifted forward slightly. Strands of straight, black hair fell across Clancy's face as he awaited Lucas' words patiently. "What I was gonna say was-" Lucas began again before being distracted by a group of motorcycles outside of the diner window. With a huff, Lucas uncrossed his arms and, looking apologetically at Clancy, said snippishly, "I'm sorry, man. I don't know what the Hell has gotten over me today- Can't fuckin' focus on shit…"

"Are you nervous?" That was the million dollar question right there. Because OF COURSE Lucas was nervous! He was actively trying to flirt with a GUY out in PUBLIC in the middle of REDNECK AMERICA when he hadn't even dated a GIRL before! Lucas looked away from Clancy's intense gaze, his hand itching to let him just take a peek at his phone, and didn't answer. "Because, if you are, I just wanted to say that I am too."

"Uh huh. Sure," Lucas joked cynically.

"It's the truth." And then Clancy took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly and all the blood in Lucas' body went straight to his face. A terrified feeling washed over Lucas' entire frame and caused him to shiver in anxiety. But… at the same time… it felt nice to hold someone's hand for once. So Lucas did the one thing he thought he could do since words were evading him… he squeezed Clancy's hand back with the tiniest of smiles.

\---

"This one's name is Glitch." Clancy looked away from the container of geckos he had been looking at and sauntered over to the cage that Lucas was standing next to. Lucas could feel Clancy's solid form against his right arm as he peered at the white and brown rat Lucas had been pointing at. Said rat was now running like a madman on his pinwheel. Shoving his hands into his pockets as Clancy made a noise of affirmation, Lucas risked a glance at his date (was it a date? was it!?!) and sniggered at the screwed up face Clancy made when he smelled the rat droppings up close and personal. Lucas was accustomed to the smells of the barn animals, so little, old rat shits didn't bother him in the slightest.

"He's pretty adorable."

"Yea…"

"But it says on the cage that his name is Pepper."

Snorting as he gave  _ Glitch _ one final look, Lucas smirked and retorted, "I think I'm doin' him a favor, givin' him a name that actually sounds like a fuckin' name." Brushing past Clancy's shoulder not so accidently as he began to meander his way over to the fish section, Lucas called over his shoulder, "'Sides, Glitch sounds fuckin' badass."

Clancy's laugh was slowly becoming one of Lucas' favorite noises.

\---

The Dulvey Auto Repair Shop was just as uncomfortable as it could have been if Lucas had come to the shop by himself. The Carters were being all sorts of passive aggressive, to which Clancy had asked quietly about and Lucas had quickly changed the subject because there was no way he was getting into that right now. But other than a snide comment about Lucas' parents when they had first arrived, The Carters had stayed silent and out of the way, swiftly changing Lucas' tires and checking his oil as Clancy discussed his future plans of going to college to become a film director. 

Once his pickup was safely back on the ground and was inspected thoroughly, Lucas paid Mrs. Carter (who simply stared daggers into Lucas' skull the entire time) and climbed into his truck, subconsciously breathing out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his steering wheel under the palms of his hands. "Finally," Clancy exclaimed as he slid into the passenger's seat with a grin, buckling his seat belt once he got comfortable, "I was wondering when we were going to leave."

"Sorry 'bout that," Lucas muttered sheepishly as he started up his truck with a twist of his wrist. Seeing Clancy shrug out of the corner of his eye, Lucas pursed his lips and, gripping the steering wheel as tightly as he could while he pulled out of the garage sharply, continued, "Hope yer ready fer some food 'cause Ma's makin' somethin' special fer yer arrival… I hope that's okay?"

The last part of Lucas' sentence was timid, almost like he was afraid of Clancy tucking and rolling out of the truck before they got back to his house. Pretty much all of his fears disappeared when Clancy fistbumped the ceiling and whooped for joy, Lucas rolling down his window and resting his forearm on top of it as a laugh of his own left his lips. He risked a glance away from the road and looked intently at Clancy's face, the chocolaty brown of his eyes almost intoxicating to look at as they swirled together with the golden sheen of his iris'. Lucas swallowed roughly before turning back to the road. Interesting. Interesting indeed.

\---

The aromatic smell of chili greeted Lucas and Clancy at the door, Lucas playing with the hem of his sweatshirt as he pretended not to notice Clancy staring unapologetically at him with a curious look on his face. It was starting to grate on his nerves. They didn't have to wait very long on the front stoop, one of Lucas' family members hurriedly placing the dog heads into the magnetic locking system (which Lucas had proudly installed himself the summer prior) with a couple of clicks. A few moments later and Zoe was peeking at them through the tiny crack she had created when she opened the door, her brown eyes narrowing as Lucas cleared his throat and motioned for her to open the door all the way with a pointed glare. The spice from the chili only grew stronger as Zoe did what Lucas wanted.

Clancy coughed into his fist and then gave a little wave before saying politely, "I'm Clancy, by the way. Sorry if we were disturbing your dinner-"

"Oh no, no," Zoe replied with a smile, stepping aside to let Clancy walk through the door, Lucas shuffling in close behind him, "Lucas told us that we were expectin' company. The dinin' rooms right down the hall and to yer left." Rolling his eyes at her quick response, Lucas quickly walked to Clancy's side and started to lead him towards the kitchen. His middle finger was caught only by Zoe, who quickly retaliated with one of her own before closing and locking the door behind her. 

"This place is gigantic," Clancy breathed as he stared in awe at the spiraling staircases on either side of the main hall, Lucas chuckling lowly under his breath as he gripped Clancy's arm and pulled him over to the double doors that were directly to their right, "What? I'm serious."

Briefly unclasping his hand from Clancy's forearm to pull open the wooden door in front of them, Lucas muttered, "It would've been nice ta have had this place while I was growin' up. Lots of neat little hidin' spots and shit."

"When did you guys move in?" Clancy was the one to initiate the arm clasping this time, his arm wrapping nicely around Lucas' bicep as the pair walked through the doors and followed the delicious smells down the right side of the hallway. 

Lucas briefly tensed up at the close contact Clancy was providing, the skin under his sweatshirt burning with embarrassment, before clearing his throat and, after peering over his shoulder to make sure Zoe wasn't peeping on their conversation, replied carefully, "I was 'round eight years. I didn't move that far; The old house is 'bout a three minute walk from here." Licking his lips as he glanced at Clancy, Lucas continued sullenly, "I don't really live in this house 'ither. I fuckin' live next door in the barn." Lucas cringed at his own words, hoping that Clancy didn't think he was gross for sleeping in the same place where they kept the cows and pigs. "It's only 'til I get my Bachelors in Electrical Engineering.  _ Then _ I'll move out."

"You're going to have to show me around some time."

Lucas laughed anxiously at Clancy's playful tone.

"Yea… I'm gonna have'ta."

\---

"How did y'all two meet?" Marguerite asked sweetly as she passed another bowl of chili towards Clancy, Lucas trying not to let his leg jump wildly under the table while calmly sipping on his own bowl. The old man nodded along with Marguerite's question, his bottle of booze drained almost completely as he scarfed down yet another of the freshly prepared butter rolls that lay in the center of the table. Zoe, for her part, simply continued to read whatever she was reading on her phone under the table. 

Swallowing his spoonful of red sauce and freshly cooked vegetables, Clancy wiped his face with his napkin before supplying, "We met online, surprisingly enough."

"Figured as much," Jack mumbled as he brushed the remnants of his roll out of his scruffy beard, "It's not like Lucas has a lotta friends 'round these parts." He gave Lucas a meaningful look, a heavy feeling sinking into Lucas' lower stomach as he scowled at Jack in return, arms crossing over his chest as he pulled up his hood and slid down slightly in his seat. Clancy looked like he was about to say something, his black hair falling haphazardly into his face as he picked up another spoonful of food, but Jack continued to speak, "But I am grateful that Lucas did find someone that can… appreciate what he can do. 'Cause the boy's a goddamn genius, that I tell ya in full confidence." Jack sighed as he picked up another roll, Lucas keenly picking up that his old man's eyes seemed a little glossier than they had been a few moments before, "Yes sir. It's good that ya came along, Clancy. Lucas needs someone like ya in his life. A good influence, that is. Someone he'll listen to 'cause  _ Lord knows _ he don't listen ta word I say."

"Amen," Marguerite concluded wistfully, her mouth curving into a kind smile as she gazed between Lucas and Clancy happily, "I'm so glad you came to visit. It was such a delight meetin' you! And I just wanna say that you are welcome here anytime. You remember that now whenever you come 'round to Dulvey, you hear?" Marguerite winked conspiratorially and Clancy nodded earnestly, nearly spilling the chili he had just put into his mouth all over his t-shirt in the process.

_ Ping! _

As Clancy exchanged necessities with his Ma (and the old man got up to grab another beer from the freezer), Lucas quickly pulled his phone from his pocket.

**Shithead : So that's CJ?**

**Me : the fuck are you talkin about?**

**Me : you looking through my fucking computer again???**

**Shithead : Yea. Don't make the password so damn easy to guess**

**Me : fuck u**

**Shithead : You like him?**

**Me : FUCK YOU**

**Me : you go through my computer one more time ill fucking kill you in your sleep**

**Shithead : Your being defensive. :)**

It took all of his self control to not jump the table and throttle Zoe in her seat, Lucas trembling with fury as he met his sister's triumphant gaze with one that could only be described as murderous.

\---

The night air was sticky, the heat seemingly never disappearing even after the sun had gone down. Splashing could be heard from deep within the bayou, the creatures that stirred during the night time coming alive and beginning to feed on smaller, less aggressive prey as the moon rose high overhead. Lucas watched tiny waves of water wash up onto the semi-dry land as Clancy texted his roommates his location, ripples erupting in the murky water as alligators and fish swam silently under the surface.

Clancy was the first to speak. "I'm glad I came here," he whispered, almost as if he were afraid to disturb the deceiving silence that surrounded him and Lucas. Breaking his staring contest with the bullfrog that lay cleverly hidden in a pool of mud, Lucas turned around and leaned against the wrought iron gate that surrounded the Baker Farm, studying Clancy's body language before nodding his head slowly. He didn't want to break the silence either.

Clancy stepped forward and brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes before continuing softly, "To see you, I mean." Another inch closer, Lucas's pale eyes analysing each step carefully. "It was nice meeting your folks as well, but," Clancy laughed uncomfortably, "I was… really excited to be seeing you in person."

Lucas hummed in response, his hands leaving the safety of his pockets and falling down to his sides as he watched Clancy take yet another step closer. Any closer and they'd be standing on top of eachother. "After seven months," Lucas rasped out before clearing his throat and continuing as he averted his gaze back to the barn, "It's refreshin' to actually be able ta hear yer voice." 

There was a hand on his arm now and Lucas was barely functioning. Logically, he knew what was probably gonna happen, but the shock that it was happening _so_ _damn close_ to the main house had Lucas' body covered in a cold sweat. _Anyone_ could see them from here. And yet… Lucas couldn't reduce the _thrill_ he felt simply from the idea of doing something that he had perceived as _wrong_ for his entire life right next to where his parents were currently residing. It felt like an adrenaline rush. It felt like a _drug_.

Lucas felt his body get tugged ever closer (if that were even possible) and he placed his hands cautiously on Clancy's chest, his mind in a million places at once as he felt Clancy's heartbeat under his finger tips. "I wasn't disappointed, you know," Clancy continued breathlessly as his hands clasped Lucas' hips tightly, a surge of heat quickly heading downwards as Lucas was pulled flush against Clancy's body. Lucas could feel literally  _ all _ of Clancy now, which meant now Lucas had that tiny bit of leverage he needed to start rolling his hips against THAT. And God, did that feel really, really, really good.

"Wha-?" Lucas grunted out as he gripped Clancy's shirt tighter and breathed heavily into his neck, not really understanding what Clancy was saying as he continued to buck shallowly against him.

A small gasp escaped Clancy's lips as he turned Lucas gently, Lucas' back leaning solidly against the creaking gate as Clancy began to grind in time with Lucas' thrusts. "About your accent," Clancy groaned as he leaned in close, his words ghosting teasingly over Lucas' lips as Lucas hissed in delight and closed his eyes, "It's very, very sexy."

And then Clancy kissed him and everything became real. His mouth tasted faintly of the chili he had consumed earlier, but with a sweet aftertaste that reminded Lucas of the fresh honey that was sold in town. He licked the inside of Clancy's mouth, thankful that his mewling was being covered by the wet, smacking sounds that their mouths made as they connected over and over again. Lucas grinded earnestly against Clancy's own hard-on as they separated for air, both men chasing their pleasure as their grunts and moans of delight filled the empty swamp. It felt  _ good _ , Lucas concluded to himself as he threw his head back, his mouth agape as Clancy burrowed his face into his exposed neck, Oh  _ yes  _ did it feel good.

"Holy shiiiiit," Clancy groaned as Lucas raised his hands to Clancy's head and scratched his skull lightly, Lucas' own head being forced back down as Clancy's tongue invaded his mouth and pleasantly massaged the inside of his cheek. A rather loud moan escaped Lucas' captured lips as Clancy snaked his hand in between them and pressed his palm against Lucas' dick, Lucas pulling sharply on Clancy's hair as pleasure shot through his body like a bullet. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced before (not that he really had… any experience other than the porn he had watched over the years). 

And he didn't want it to end, even as his blood began to sing and the tightness in his groin felt completely unbearable. And, by the desperate looks that Clancy was giving him as he shimmed a hand down Lucas' jeans and then down his boxers, Clancy didn't want this to stop either. Saliva dripped down Lucas' chin as they pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads pushing together as Clancy grinded down on Lucas' thigh in time with jerking him off. "Fu-uuck Clanc," Lucas sputtered out as he tried to stay upright by placing both of his hands on Clancy's shoulders. His knees felt weak, like he was about to collapse at any moment. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"-Oh my God, yessssss."

"Fuck! Jesus Christ!"

Yes… Lucas  _ never _ wanted this to end. But… all good things end eventually. He didn't want to think about that though. All he wanted to focus on was Clancy and how warm Clancy's hand felt around his throbbing member.

\---

Eventually, Clancy's roommates arrived, the van's lights shining eerily through the darkness as Lucas and Clancy watched silently from behind the gate. Holding Clancy's left hand in his own, Lucas traced his thumb over Clancy's knuckles and snipped quietly, his blue eyes appearing darker than usual in the twilight, "Ya betta come visit again soon."

He felt himself being pulled into a tight hug, Clancy resting his head on top of Lucas' as Lucas raised his arms to hesitantly return the warm embrace. "Absolutely," Clancy replied, pulling away only slightly to place a chaste kiss to Lucas' lips, "Just give me a ring whenever you're free."

"I will." Clancy pulled away and opened the gate behind him with a loud clang, Lucas watching as Clancy walked away from the gate and towards the white van now blasting a song that Lucas couldn't put a name to. With a final look, Lucas turned from the gate, a hand coming to his lips in awe as his other dove into his pocket in order to fish out his phone. The mud under his boots squished with his every step.

"Wait!"

Lucas turned his head,with a brow raised, towards Clancy's direction, his screen artificially lighting up his face as he watched Clancy march quickly back up to the gate.

"I just want you to be careful, okay? I hear there's a big hurricane coming up from the south."

Lucas snorted as he turned fully to face Clancy, nearly bursting out laughing at his friend's (boyfriend's?) distraught face.

"That ain't nothin' new, Clanc. Fuckin' storms are always comin' through here."

Nodding his slowly before mumbling something that Lucas couldn't hear, Clancy backed away from the gate and called, "Okay. Just be safe, okay? Promise?"

This time Lucas did giggle aloud, switching off his phone as he saluted Clancy with a wide grin.

"Promise."

\--- EPILOGUE ---

There was something different about this guy.  _ Obviously _ . Nobody just got away from Ma and found the secret passage Lucas had created (two? three? ten?) years ago under her and the old man's bed. That had never happened before and there had been close to twenty visitors that had visited the farm prior to this… fellow. Yeah. There was something different about him alright.

"Who is that?" Evelyn whispered from across the room, the little miniature dolls she had been playing with discarded across the floor as the man stumbled farther into one of Lucas' workshops. Lucas tried to ignore the way her black, beady eyes bore into the back of his head when he didn't respond. " _ Lucas _ , who is that?!"

"I don't fuckin' know," Lucas snapped peevishly as he wiped the cow blood that was dripping off of his hands onto his sweatshirt, the severed pieces of cow legs that he had sewn together hanging like one giant ornament above his work table from across the room. He was barely able to focus on anything that wasn't directly in front of him these days, with that crazy bitch Mia always getting out of her cell and always clobbering him over the head when he tried to nab her. Not to mention the stress and focus it took to always look over his shoulder and make sure that Evie wasn't watching him. That took a lot of his time and energy, not gonna lie.

Evelyn sneered as she skipped forward, the man not seeing her as he gazed at the ornament in horror. Lucas stepped further back into the shadows that covered the corners of the room. "Maybe he can be my brother," Evelyn said thoughtfully as she circled around him with a giggle. She poked his side and the man jumped nearly ten feet into the air with a whimper. "Maybe not!"

Lucas scowled as he stepped forward, the man nearly shrieking as Lucas' movement from across the room startled him. Then there was a pause. A very long, uncomfortable pause.

…

"Lucas?" The man's voice cracked as he said Lucas' name, the man stumbling forward with an arm outstretched as Lucas moved fluidly around his work table. A syringe was wrapped tightly in one hand behind his back as he stalked forward, the dreary grey light of the work room hiding a great deal of Lucas' facial features behind the darkness of his hood. The man tried to speak again, his voice barely above a whisper, "Hey… D-do you remember me? It's-it's Clancy-"

Clancy. Huh. It sounded familiar, but all that Lucas could relate to it was computer screens and Black Jack.

Evelyn grinned as she ran up the stairs that Clancy had stumbled down just a few moments ago with a laugh, Lucas grinning as well as he got right up into Clancy's space. That was interesting. Normally when Lucas got this close, people cowarded away from him. But Clancy… Clancy almost  _ leaned _ in closer, like Lucas' presence was  _ comforting  _ to him. 

"Clancy, Clancy, Clancy…" Lucas muttered as he took his free hand and cupped Clancy's face, blood smearing across his pale cheek as Clancy's look of relief quickly morphed into one of terror. Perhaps it was his sunken eyes that had given him away. Maybe it was his foul breath that stank of blood and rotten flesh. It didn't really matter though, Lucas concluded as he began to giggle maniacally, his hand grasping Clancy's face tightly as Clancy tried to back away. As soon as Clancy caught sight of Lucas' syringe however, the weak struggle that Clancy was putting up was turned quickly into a full out fight, Clancy thrashing his head left and right as he punched and kicked Lucas wherever he could. Lucas simply snickered at Clancy's antics and used brute force to push the syringe into Clancy's neck, the punches and kicks growing weaker and weaker as Clancy struggled to stay awake.

"Clancy, my man," Lucas announced as he lowered Clancy to the ground, his black hair sprawling out behind him as he opened and closed his mouth in an attempt, Lucas assumed, to call for help. Unfortunately for him, nobody was going to help him now. Especially since Lucas needed new test subjects for the newest … activity he had created. It was just a freaky little coincidence that Clancy knew how to play Black Jack, now wasn't it?

As Clancy's brown eyes closed after futility trying to stay open, Lucas leaned over his latest victim and whispered excitedly into his ear, "I think it's time that you and I play a lil' game…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
